


The Happily Ever After

by Cyndll



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Married Sex, Miscarriage, happy Newtina
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-10-04 07:12:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17300126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyndll/pseuds/Cyndll
Summary: I suck at summaries. Just enjoy the first chapter of happy Newtina, there will be angst later on.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I plan on doing weekly updates but on occasion that may not be possible. Right now I have up to chapter 7 written so get ready for a wild ride, it's gonna get bumpy.

It was June 25, 1932. A beautiful day for a wedding. Newt was overjoyed to finally be able to call Tina his wife after so long and so much heartbreak. She deserved something to bring her even more happiness and joy. The sun was shining. For once this month the heat wasn’t overwhelming. Newt’s parents were kind enough to allow them to wed in their backyard.

The only downfall was Queenie wasn’t going to be there. They didn’t know how to let her know about the wedding. They had tried sending her letters but the owls always came back with the letter they had sent her. Tina was beginning to lose hope she would ever see her sister again.

Newt’s younger sister, Isabelle, was playing the part of the maid of honor. Newt’s family had welcomed Tina with open arms. His mother, Elizabeth, was happy that he had found someone who didn’t feel the need to change some aspect of him and who loved him for who he was.

Tina was busy getting ready. Her hair wasn’t exactly cooperating but it rarely did now. She knew Newt wouldn’t mind her hair being a little messy but she still wanted to look her best. She so rarely took a lot of time on her appearance but this was one time when she felt she should.

There was a knock on the door of the room Tina had been staying in. She took a breath and walked over to the door. When she opened it she found her future mother in law on the other side.

“May I come in,” Elizabeth asked her.

Tina notice Elizabeth was holding a square wooden box in front of her.

“Of course,” Tina answered quickly.

“You look absolutely beautiful, sweetheart. I was just bringing a tiara to you in case you decided to wear it. It belonged to my grandmother and it has been a tradition for the women in my family to wear it on their wedding day. I understand if you don’t want to.”

“I would love to. Can you help me with my hair? I can’t seem to get it to cooperate today.”

“Of course, my dear.”

In just a few minutes Elizabeth had Tina’s hair situated in an elegant style with the tiara set atop her head. Elizabeth also did her makeup for her. It wasn’t a whole lot of makeup, just some blush and lip color but it was just enough to be noticed.

“Now, have you decided who you want to walk you down the aisle?”

“No, I haven’t.”

Tina didn’t want to admit it but she had only ever envisioned Queenie walking her down the aisle and giving her away on her wedding day, seeing as her parents were no longer living.

“I’ll consider it an honor to do so, if it’s ok with you,” Elizabeth offered, she felt sort of like a surrogate mother to Tina. She had been helping Tina prepare for the wedding so much.

“Thank you.”

Twenty minutes later found the ceremony about to start. The vicar had arrived and was walking Newt through how the ceremony was going to go.

His suit was uncomfortable. Even though the weather was nice his suit was hot and kind of stuffy. It was a thicker material than he usually wore. Newt was ready to get through the ceremony and out of the center of attention.  
He was standing in front of all the guests, an admittedly few guests, but they were so close they may as well be family. Theseus was standing beside him trying to calm him down, even though Newt really wasn’t nervous. Jacob was on Theseus’ other side. He had been waiting for this day for so long.

Finally the music started and Isabelle started to make her way down the aisle followed by Newt’s cousin’s two year old daughter acting as flower girl. It seemed to take forever for the two girls to make their way down the aisle but the finally did.

Next was the moment he had been looking forward to all day. The music changed and Tina and his mother appeared at the other end of the aisle. She was absolutely beautiful. She wore a long dress and veil with his great grandmother’s tiara. She looked like those princesses in the muggle fairy tales.

He could recall the day he asked her to begin courting. It had been a few months after Queenie had left. He and Tina had been growing closer and could no longer deny the feelings they had for each other. She had ended things with Achilles Tolliver just before going to Paris. They were making rounds through his basement feeding the creatures and tending to any injuries they had incurred. He looked back from tending to a scar on a hippogriff’s neck.

“Would you like to start courting?” he couldn’t help himself. The words were out of his mouth before he even realized what he had said.

Only the look of surprise on Tina’s face snapped him out of it and he started to panic.

“Yes, Newt, I would like to start courting. Honestly, if you hadn’t asked me by tomorrow night I was going to ask you.”

He let out a breath he hadn’t realized he had been holding.

The next memory that came to his mind was when he had proposed to her. He was so nervous he almost botched the whole thing.  
He had taken her to the café where they had had their first date. He had planned to ask her over dessert but couldn’t bring himself to get the words out. After dinner they went for a walk and she called him out.

“You’ve been nervous about something today. I don’t know what it is but something’s bothering you. You know you can talk to me about anything,” she had said, almost apprehensively.

“It’s just, I had been planning to ask you something important and I think I know what you would say but it’s still very hard to get it out,” he spoke in a rush, his words running together.

“Whatever it is, please, just go on and say it.”

“OK. This isn’t the speech I was going to give you but I suppose as long as I ask the question that will work. Tina, I love you so much. I can’t imagine spending a day without you in my life. Will you marry me?”

“Yes,” she said breathlessly. This was far from what she had been thinking. This was so much better than anything she could have imagine.

Finally, after what seemed like forever she was standing in front of him. He was sure they both had goofy grins on their faces.

“Who gives this woman to be wed to this man?” the vicar asked.

“In place of her sister who could not be here today, as well as in place of her parents, I give this woman in marriage to this man,” his mother spoke with assurance.

Tina stepped forward and took Newt’s hand. His mother went to sit at his father’s side.

They had opted to write their own vows, which surprised his mother but then again when it came to writing Newt had a way with words. Newt went first.  
“Tina, you know words aren’t my specialty, at least when I’m talking, but you always seem to know what I mean. You are an absolutely remarkable woman. Quite possibly the most fantastic beast I have ever had the pleasure of having in my life. I do wish we had gotten here sooner but then, maybe, we wouldn’t be who we are now. Maybe it wouldn’t be quite right. After all the heartache we both have been through, if you would allow me, I promise to make you the happiest witch alive. I know there will be times when I fail, but I will always try,” he wasn’t planning on it coming out like that. Part of him had wanted to compare her to one of his creatures, she seemed to like that. He noticed Tina had tears in her eyes and struggled not to start crying as well.

“Wow, how do I follow that? I don’t have a grand speech prepared or anything like that but here goes nothing, I guess. Newt, during all this darkness there has always been one bright light for me. That light has always been you. There is nobody else I would rather spend my life with than you. You have been my shoulder to cry on, you have dried my tears when I couldn’t keep them from spilling over. Through all of this you have been nothing but steadfast, proving to me that you will always be here for me. Now, after today, I get to add one more title to that list, my husband. That makes me so happy,” Tina’s vow wasn’t quite as long as Newt’s, but it was nonetheless just as beautiful.

Next the vicar had them join hands and pointed his wand at their joined hands.

“Do you swear to always stand by each other, never taking another as a lover?” the vicar asked them.

“We do,” they answered in unison.

A silver band twined itself around their wrists.

“Do you swear to always love and trust each other, even in the darkest and hardest of times?”

“We do.”

The first silver band was joined by a second.  
“Do you swear to always support and care for each other, even in failing health?”

“We do.”

Finally the third silver band made its way around their wrists, joining the first two.

“Then it is my pleasure to pronounce you husband and wife, forevermore. You may now kiss to seal the bond.”

When they kissed it was like a sigh of relief. It was slow and gentle, just as their very first kiss had been all those years ago. When they parted they heard cheers and clapping and couldn’t help the happiest of tears falling down their faces. Tina let out a tiny giggle.

They made their way back up the aisle followed by the groomsmen and maid of honor.

The rest of the day was spent in complete bliss. Merlin knew what tomorrow would bring, but for now they could enjoy the day they started their marriage. Whatever happened they would face it together.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Tina woke slowly. At first she was aware of the heat of someone next to her. Then the feeling of an arm over her side holding her close to a body. She slowly opened her eyes to see a dimly lit room. It wasn’t her room in her flat, this one was bigger and had things that denoted both a man and woman slept here. There were two wardrobes in the bedroom, a vanity tucked into a corner. Her wedding dress was laid carefully on the back of her vanity chair. One of the wardrobes had Newt’s suit he had worn for the wedding hanging on the door. The morning sunlight streamed in through the window.

She carefully turned over to face Newt, he looked so peaceful in his sleep. Tina reached up and carded her hand through his hair, it was softer than it looked. She noticed the hint of a smile on his face and leaned in to kiss him.

“I think you’re awake,” she said, trying not to laugh.

“I was enjoying just laying here next to you. Do we really have to get up?” he asked her.

“At some point we need to eat.”

As soon as Tina said that Newt’s stomach let out a gurgling noise and they both laughed.

“I guess you’re right, as usual.”

He reluctantly withdrew his arm from around her but not before giving her a sweet kiss. They got up and began getting ready for the day.

After the festivities had ended yesterday they had returned to their newly purchased home in Dorset. As much as she loved living in the city, living in the countryside was a nice change of pace for her and Newt was more comfortable here than in London.

While Tina was finishing getting dressed Newt made them breakfast, complete with coffee for Tina. Over the last few years he had learned how to make coffee just for her and she had to admit, it wasn’t half bad. By the time Tina was making her way into the kitchen breakfast was ready.

“Somehow I still can’t quite believe yesterday actually happened, you know?” Tina said once they were sitting at the small table.

“I know, it’s odd to think about but most couples get married within months of getting engaged and we waited over a year, almost two. I think everyone sort of expected us to elope. I was tempted a few times,” Newt replied.

“Me too. Everything was so overwhelming. If it hadn’t been for your mother I think I would have been very willing to elope almost as soon as we got engaged. It didn’t feel quite right to get married without Queenie there. That’s the only thing I didn’t like, was getting married without my sister there to stand beside me and give me away. Don’t get me wrong, I have wanted to marry you for so long, I’m incredibly happy we did get married. It’s just, I still miss her.”

“I know,” he said reaching to brush a piece of hair behind one of her ears. “She did make her choice, and unfortunately we all have to live with that. Hopefully we can still find her and change her mind.”

“I hope so too, but wouldn’t she still end up going to Azkaban?”

“Maybe Theseus would be able to pull some strings, being that you are one of his favorite aurors in the department.”

Just then they heard a knock on the door. Giving each other puzzled looks they both grabbed their wands and headed to the front door, Tina in the lead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is so short but I wanted to save the drama that was originally in this chapter for the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now get ready for the answer to that cliffhanger from last week. Sorry for getting this up so late but I almost forgot what day it was

When Tina opened the door her breath caught in her throat. Queenie was on her doorstep, beside her, there was a little boy who looked no older than four years. He had the same blond hair as Queenie and big brown eyes. He stared at her curiously.

“Queenie? What are you doing here?” Tina asked in utter disbelief.

“Can we come in?” Queenie asked looking around as if trying to make sure they hadn’t been followed.

“Yeah,” Tina stepped aside to allow Queenie and the boy to enter..

“Who’s this?”

“This is Elijah, my son. I call him Eli,” Queenie said.

Realization dawned on Tina and Newt, suddenly Queenie’s desperation to get married made so much sense. When Queenie and Eli walked inside Tina led them to the living room.

“My name’s Newt, would you like to go see some creatures?” Newt asked the little boy bending down so he was eye level with him.

“Yes, thank you, Mr. Newt,” Eli said.

Newt and Eli walked down to the basement while Queenie and Tina talked.

“I wanted to be there to see you two get married yesterday but I couldn’t get away fast enough. I was almost caught leaving last night, congratulations,” Queenie said. “I know you probably won’t believe anything I have to say but can you at least give me the benefit of the doubt?”

“Queenie, it’s not going to be that easy. He shouldn’t have been able to convince you in the first place to even join him,” Tina said.

“I know. It took me a long time to figure it out, too. Teen, he’s a really powerful oclumens. When he wasn’t blocking me out he was thinking in a different language, I think German but I’m not sure. You know how bad I am with different accents let alone different languages.”

“When did you figure it out and why did you stay with him so long?”

“I figured it out a couple years ago. I’ve been writing to Albus Dumbledore, sending him coded messages. I also stayed because of Credence. Tina, he doesn’t want to be with Grindelwald but he doesn’t think he can trust anyone.”

“Why did you leave now?”

“Dumbledore asked me to get out and come to you. He said something about the fidelius charm?”

“We’ve been in hiding for a week. Dumbledore’s our secret keeper. How do you know about Dumbledore, anyway?”

“I heard Grindelwald talking about Dumbledore not long after I joined him. Well, when I finally figured out what was happening I wrote to Dumbledore and he asked to meet me. I guess he wanted to make sure I was telling the truth, can’t say as I blame him. I’ve been a double agent ever since. Well, I guess up until last night. I don’t think I’m going back to Nurmengard. I don’t think it would be safe for me and definitely not safe for Eli. I guess Eli having a roof over his head was one of the main reasons I stayed.”

“Why didn’t you let me know? I could have found a way to help.” Tina was starting to get mad, she didn’t want to be mad at her sister the first time they saw each other in five years.

“Dumbledore asked me not to say anything to anyone. I’m sure you know what he’s like if he’s your secret keeper.”

“Yeah, I do. I guess I never thought he would keep the knowledge that you were working for us from me. It makes sense how he knew where to send us now. How old is Eli?”

“He just turned 4.”

“Have you told Jacob about him?”

“No, what if he doesn’t want to be in Eli’s life?”

“Queenie, this is something you need to tell him. Jacob still loves you. He’ll want to be a part of your life and Eli’s life,” Tina was determined to get her baby sister to do the right thing in telling Jacob about his son.

“What if he doesn’t want to see me ever again because he’s so mad?”

“Queenie, if he doesn’t want you in his life that’s his loss. Yes, he and Newt are friends but you are my sister. You come first to me and I will help you with whatever you need. If it’s someone to watch Eli Newt and I will help. If it’s a place to stay, you two are more than welcome to stay with us. Queenie, I want what’s best for you. What’s best for you happens to be your son having everything he needs. That includes a father.”

“Ok. I’ll tell him, but can you be there when I do?”

“Yes, whatever you need me to do, I will do it. Maybe we should go find Newt and Eli?”

“Yes. I hate being away from Eli for so long. I like to be able to see him. I know Newt wouldn’t let anything happen to him, but a mother still worries.”

When Tina led Queenie down to the basement she heard an intake of breath and turned around. Queenie was in awe of the sight before her.

“Newt did all this?” Queenie asked.

“Yes, he couldn’t keep them all in that old case. He did this at his old flat but he obviously had to do it here so they would have somewhere to live too.”

The girls found Newt and Eli beside the Niffler nest. The little boy had a shiny gold coin between his fingers trying to bribe Einstein to come closer. It was working and before Eli knew it the niffler was trying to take the coin from him.

“Is that the same niffler from New York? It looks a little different,” Queenie was only slightly confused.

“No, it’s not the same one. This is the son of the other niffler. He has three sisters. Their names are Rosy, Matilda, and Lilly,” Tina explained. Having five nifflers was a challenge to say the least.

As Tina watched Newt, Eli, and Einstein she had an odd look on her face. Queenie didn’t need to read her mind to know what Tina was thinking about. Seeing the man she loved with a child tended to make Tina think about what it would be like for that child to be his own, their own. She wasn’t quite ready to be a mother just yet, but when that day came she would greet it with a smile.

Tina walked up to Newt and gave him a peck on the cheek to draw him back to the real world. He had a tendency to get lost in his own world when he was doing anything with the creatures.

“Hello, love,” Newt said to her.

“Hi, so what were you guys doing?” Tina asked.

“I was just showing Eli here the nifflers. Queenie, I’m afraid he’s rather taken with Einstein.”

“Thank you, Newt, really,” Queenie’s voice dripped with sarcasm. “I suppose I should be happy it wasn’t something that could set a house on fire.”

“Can you write to Dumbledore to let him know Queenie made it,” Tina asked Newt after they had ate lunch.

Dumbledore was an odd man, in Tina’s opinion. She never seemed to know quite what to say. He was so secretive, if him not telling her about Queenie was any indication. Even so, Newt was close to the school teacher.

“Of course,” he said.

Getting up from the kitchen table he went to the study. Usually Tina was in here going over a case file for the Ministry of Magic. It was a relief to know she wasn’t stuck in here doing work on her time off.

He was still getting used to writing in code, but he knew the importance


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this chapter being so short. I tried to make it longer but nothing seemed to fit. As a result, you get two chapters today.

Dear Dumbledore,  
Please forgive me for addressing you so, I still can’t bring myself to call you Albus.  
A package arrived here for you. I was hoping you would be able to come claim it.

If you are able to, please come at any time you wish. We will not be going anywhere anytime soon.

Thank you,  
Newt Scamander

 

 

The next day Tina was in the living room, reading in the window seat when she heard a tapping sound on the window. When she looked up there was a great horned owl on the window sill.

Newt,  
Think nothing of it. I understand.

I am happy to hear my package arrived safely.

If it is convenient to you and Tina I would like to come by for tea on Friday.

Thank you,  
Albus Dumbledore.


	5. chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's your reward for dealing with a really short previous chapter. I hope you enjoy. Chapter 6 will be smutty so if you aren't into that you can skip it.

Friday afternoon came and with it a knock on their front door. Newt answered the door and greeted the teacher as an old friend.

“Come in, Tina and Queenie are just now finishing getting everything ready,” Newt said.

“I was very glad, indeed, to hear that Queenie arrived safely,” Dumbledore replied.

Just then Eli came running in chasing Einstein, trying to retrieve something the niffler had inevitably stolen from him. Einstein made a beeline for Newt, scaling him like a cat up a tree, finally coming to rest on Newt’s head. Newt reached up to take Einstein in his hands and tickled him to get him to release the shiny coin.

“Here you go, I thought I told you to keep your shiny things safe,” Newt handed the coin to the four year old, who was obviously in the habit of not listening.

“Sorry, uncle Newt,” the little boy took the coin back from Newt and ran out of the room to go hide it.

“Charming at that age, aren’t they?” Dumbledore asked as Tina and Queenie came in.

“Please site down,” Tina gestured for everyone to sit and began serving the tea.

“Queenie, I’m happy you and Eli were able to get here as quickly as you did,” Dumbledore said.

“I am too. I only wish we had been able to make it out sooner.

“Professor Dumbledore, why didn’t you tell me Queenie was working for you?” Tina asked. She was starting to get annoyed with the fact that information had been deliberately kept from her.

“The same reason you are in hiding. Grindelwald is after Newt, if he had discovered Queenie still had a tie to him through you we wouldn’t have any of the information we do now. It would have put her in more danger.”

“We’ve been in hiding for how long now? And we still couldn’t know? I wish she could have left sooner.”

“Yeah, why did I have to stay so long? I didn’t like having Eli around Grindelwald,” Queenie interjected.

“We needed as much information as we could possibly get. You were the only way we could do that. If your son had suddenly disappeared it would have tipped Grindelwald off. By staying you also were able to plant the idea to join us in Credence’s mind. Now it’s just a matter of time. We know where he’s going to try to go, but we don’t know why, I do think he’s going to try to gather more acolytes in Rio. We do not know when he’s going to go to Rio. Hopefully we have plenty of time before that. I have a friend who teaches at Castelobruxo who is going to get word to me when Grindelwald starts trying to recruit people there.”

A lot of this still didn’t quite make sense to Queenie, but they all three, at least, acted as if they accepted his reasons.

“I need to see Jacob soon,” Queenie said.

“I know. He is more than welcome to come here to see you. I assume you are going to tell him about your son?” Dumbledore asked her.

“Yes, he needs to know. It’s not right I couldn’t say anything to him before.”

“I’ll send him an owl. He’s living here in London. A few months after Paris he bought a bakery from a man who was getting ready to retire. He didn’t want to go back to New York at the time,” Newt said.

When Dumbledore left Newt wrote a note asking Jacob to come round the next morning and sent their owl, Hermes, on yet another trip. He was mildly starting to feel sorry for the owl having to fly so much in such a short amount of time.

Later, after dinner was cleaned up and Eli was put to bed the three of them sat in the living room together enjoying the quiet of the evening. Not too long ago Tina and Queenie thought they would never get a chance to spend time like this again.

“I feel like I’ve missed so much. I mean, when I left, Tina, you were furious with Newt because you thought he was going to marry Leta. Now you’re married. And Jacob is living in London. What did he do with the bakery in New York?” Queenie had so many questions, rightfully so.

“Earlier in the day, the day you left, Newt found me. We started clearing things up that afternoon but we still had a lot we had to talk about and I had to end things with Achilles. I should have done that before I even left for Paris because it wasn’t fair to him, me feeling the way I did about someone else and not being that invested in the relationship I had with Achilles. When we started courting I don’t think Newt was even planning on asking me, he just blurted it out,” Tina said.

“No, I wasn’t planning on it. It just came out of my mouth before I realized what I was saying,” Newt was trying to hold back a laugh.

“I’m happy you two finally got it together.”  
“Jacob sold the bakery in New York so he would have money to buy the one here,” Newt told her.

“I think I’m going to go to bed,” Queenie said, standing up and making her way to the guest room she was using right now.

“I think you and I should probably be doing the same, Newt.”

While Tina made her way to their bedroom Newt went down to the basement. He needed to check on some of the creatures before he could bed down for the night. Once the creatures were taken care of he made his way to the room he shared with Tina. He loved getting to spend every night beside her, holding her in his arms.

When he walked opened the bedroom door he stopped in his tracks. Tina was sitting on the bed wearing absolutely nothing. Once his brain processed what he was seeing he couldn’t get inside the room fast enough.


	6. chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is very smutty so if you aren't into reading that you can skip. This chapter isn't super important to the plot, but I wanted to write it so badly. Your warning ends here. THIS IS THE LAST CHANCE TO CLICK OUT IF YOU AREN'T INTERESTED IN SMUT!!!!!

When he kissed her, Newt put everything he felt for her into it. All his love and desire and lust. How he had wanted her for days now. It was a relief to finally be able to give into that animal instinct he had been fighting for Merlin knew how long. She let out a moan and it almost drove him to the brink of insanity. He could already feel himself getting hard. 

He started to kiss down her neck making her moan louder, her breathing getting more ragged and labored with each touch of his lips or flick of his tongue. He brought one hand to one of her breasts and began rubbing the nipple..

He guided her to lay on her back. He positioned himself between her legs and started kissing his way up her left leg starting at her knee. Every so often he would give a playful nip at the skin with his teeth. He made his way up her leg slowly, teasingly. When he was almost to the junction of her thigh and hip he switched to her right leg, giving it the same treatment. She would give a little pleasurable whimper at each nip.

Finally he reached the junction of her thigh and sucked on it while he started exploring her moist folds with his fingers. She continued to make noises of pleasure, each one encouraging him more. He slipped one finger inside her, feeling the muscles tighten around it, while he started kissing his way up to her breasts.

He so badly wanted to enter her but he had to hold off a little longer. He pressed into the mattress to relieve some of the building pressure.

He slipped another finger inside her, moving both of his fingers simultaneously in and out. Her hips bucked up to meet his hand.

“Newt, I need more,” Tina said desperately.

“I know, love, but aren’t you enjoying this?”

“Newton Scamander, take off your pants and get on top of me,” she demanded.

Being a man eager to please his wife he did as he was told. He was so hard by now he was more than happy to finally be able to enter her. This was far from the first time they had done this, but when he slid into her it felt like he had been dying of thirst and had finally been given some water.

He started slow, she always liked going slow at first, she said it felt better than going fast and deep from the start. The longer they went the faster and deeper his thrusts became. By now they were both being very vocal, they couldn’t help it. Time had lost any and all meaning, they didn’t know how long they had been at this and they really didn’t care. This was heaven on earth.

Finally, Tina tumbled of the cliff of pure bliss, calling out Newt’s name. Newt followed immediately after her. They lay together, panting with looks of pure delight on their faces.

“I love you,” Tina said breathlessly.

“I love you too,” Newt replied.

His body felt heavy and he could feel sleep beginning to overtake him. Newt had to admit, if he had to die right now, he would die a happy man. Not that he wanted to die right now, just that there were worse ways he could feel when he finally did die.


	7. chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in updating. I started a new job this week and didn't get a chance to update yesterday.

“Try not to think so loud next time you guys do that,” Queenie said over breakfast the next morning.

“We’ll try,” Tina squeaked out. Her face felt like it was on fire and she was sure it was just as red as Newt’s. Newt had gone beetroot red up to his hair.

Just then they were saved by a knock on the door.

“Hey, buddy,” Jacob said as soon as Newt opened the door.

“Hello, Jacob,” Newt greeted his friend.

“How’s married life, so far?”

“Wonderful. Come in,” Newt said leading Jacob to the living room. “Now, there’s something you need to promise me.”

“What is it?” Jacob was starting to get nervous.

“I need you to stay calm, whatever you do.”

“OK, but why? What’s going on?”

“You’ll see in a minute.”

Newt heard footsteps and looked up. Tina was walking into the living room with Queenie who was holding Eli.

“Hello, Jacob,” Queenie didn’t just sound nervous. She looked absolutely terrified.

Jacob didn’t know what to think. Here was the woman who had broken his heart and stomped it into the ground in front of him four and a half years later holding a child who could only belong to her.

“Queenie? What? H-how? I thought you was workin’ for that Grindelwald guy,” Jacob said. He was trying to hold back from letting his emotions loose.

“Jacob, remember, stay calm,” Newt told him.

“Did you two know about her and this kid?” Jacob was starting to get furious but he did promise to try to stay calm.

“Not until a couple days ago,” Tina said.

“You knew for that long and didn’t say anything to me,” Jacob said, facing Newt.

“It’s not his fault he didn’t say anything to you,” Queenie told him. “I didn’t want you to find out through a letter.”

“What are you referring to, Queenie? You not really working for Grindelwald or the kid?”

“Both.” Queenie took a deep breath and began. “When I joined Grindelwald I only thought I was pregnant. A couple weeks later I knew for sure I was pregnant. I wanted to tell you, I really did. I started so many letters, just trying to let you know you were gonna be a father. Finally, it hit me maybe a letter wasn’t the best way to tell someone something like that. So, I tried to get permission to go back to New York to tell you in person. Grindelwald wouldn’t let me leave Austria, no matter how many times I asked, even after Eli was born. He kept saying it was too dangerous, that I would be arrested if someone saw me and that was no way to begin being a mother. So, I decided to stay, if nothing else, at least, we had a roof over our heads. Then, a couple years ago I learned what he actually was, what he was planning. I bid my time, trying to come up with a plan to escape. I heard him think about someone named Albus Dumbledore and figured they probably had a history. It took some time but I was able to arrange a meeting. I didn’t have much time because I wasn’t really supposed to leave Nurmengard, Grindelwald had one of his acolytes, usually Rosier, watching Eli. I couldn’t bare to be away from my son for that long and couldn’t imagine leaving him there for more than a few hours. Dumbledore enlisted my help as a double agent. I’ve been passing information to him for almost a year. Dumbledore made me swear not to tell you or Teen or Newt to keep you all safe. He said if something happened to me he would make sure Eli would make his way to you. I wanted to tell you, I really did.” By the time she finished she was almost in tears. “ I never thought a father should be denied the opportunity to know his son. I’m so sorry, Jacob. I can understand if you never want to see me again, but you do have the choice and the right to be in Eli’s life. Don’t let your feelings toward me keep you from getting to know him.”

Jacob stood there in shock. He didn’t know what to say. Yes, he was still upset with Queenie. After all it had been five years and he hadn’t gotten word from her or about her.

“How was I to know if anything happened to you, Queenie? You put your trust in Grindelwald to keep you safe and solve this instead of me and your sister.”

“I know. I made a mistake. I made a horrible decision. But I’m trying to fix it as best I can. I never meant to hurt you, Jacob,” Queenie sobbed.

Jacob walked over to Queenie and the little boy who looked so much like his mother except for those big brown eyes and put his arms around them.

“I’m not saying I forgive you now, right this minute. I am saying that eventually I can forgive you and I want to get to know this little guy.”

Queenie seemed to let go of the weight of the world. She visibly relaxed, letting out a breath she hadn’t realized she was holding.

“Ok. I can live with that. I didn’t expect you not be upset or to forgive me right away. I know this is going to take some time.”

“I can live with that. So long as you’re consistent with the time you spend with Eli,” Queenie told him.


	8. chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for an emotional roller coaster. This chapter is the hill before the first drop so to speak. I hope you all enjoy it.

Time passed and before Tina knew it. It was already the end of July. She and Newt had been married for a month already. How had so much time passed so quickly?

Queenie and Eli had settled in. Jacob came by most days. He so badly wanted to make up for missing the first four years of his son’s life. After Queenie had joined Grindelwald he never dreamed he would have a son, let alone have Queenie back in his life. He hadn’t been able to move on from Queenie so there were no prospects for him to have another relationship. Jacob had tried to date and move on, but he just couldn’t see himself being happy with anyone but Queenie.

After so much heartache they were all finally happy. 

Tina missed going to work. She couldn’t go into the auror office seeing as she and Newt were in hiding. It was the one thing Tina wasn’t quite enjoying. She felt restless. She found ways to keep herself occupied, most evenings she would help Newt with the creatures. In the afternoons to, give Queenie some rest, she would watch her nephew. Eli was a curious child. It seemed like he was always getting into something, thankfully he didn’t get into a lot of trouble. He mostly enjoyed playing with the nifflers or watching after Picket.

There were a few times, late at night once Queenie and Eli were asleep that Newt would lock the basement door and he and Tina would enjoy doing what married people so often do when left alone.

Yes, Tina and Newt were enjoying their marriage quite a lot.

It was one day at the beginning of August that Tina came to a realization. Her cycle was late and she couldn’t remember if it had came last month. They wanted children, they had talked about that at length, but they didn’t think it would happen this soon.

What if she was pregnant? Once the danger had passed and she and Newt were no longer hiding, she wouldn’t be able to go back to work just yet. Not for a while. She wouldn’t be able to put herself in any danger while she was pregnant and after the baby was born she would have to stay home to take care of it.

Even as she thought about all of this she still couldn’t help picturing a little boy who looked just like Newt. 

A few days passed and she still couldn’t take her mind off the what ifs. Queenie eventually had a talk with her, one night while Newt was feeding the creatures.

“Tina, you need to tell him,” Queenie told her.

“I know, it’s just I want to know for absolute certain before I say anything to him,” Tina said. “I need to go see a healer but I’m not supposed to leave this house. Newt would think it was weird if a healer just showed up here.”

“You’re not supposed to leave except under special circumstances. I think this qualifies as a special circumstance.”

“Fin. I’ll go see a healer, but I don’t want to go alone.”

“I’ll go with you.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, absolutely. You were there when I told Jacob about Eli, I’m going to be there for you if you need me.”

“Thank you.”

The next day Tina and Queenie set out for St. Mungo’s under the guise of going to meet with one of Dumbledore’s associates to pass along more information.

It felt like Tina had to wait forever before finally being called into the exam room.

After a few tests to check her overall health she got the answer she needed.

“Congratulations, Mrs. Scamander. You are, indeed, expecting. I would estimate you are about eight weeks along,” the young healer told her. “You will need a midwife and I suggest you make your decision soon so you have time to get to know the person delivering your baby.”

“Thank you.”

Tina felt like the world around her was going a million miles a minute and she was standing still. She didn’t quite know what to think. She didn’t know if she was happy or not. She wanted to be thrilled at the news but she couldn’t bring herself to feel that way. Was now a good time to bring a child into the world?

When they got back home Queenie and Tina found Newt and Eli playing with Einstein, yet again.

“You’re back sooner than I thought you would be,” Newt told them greeting his wife with a kiss on the cheek.

“I’m going to go put Eli down for a nap,” Queenie said.  
“Are you ok? Something’s bothering you, Tina. Something’s been bothering you for a few days now,” Newt said.

“We didn’t go to meet anyone to give them any information,” Tina told him.

“Oh. Then where did you go?”

“I went to see a healer.”

“Is something wrong? I would have gone with you if you had asked.”

“I didn’t want you there in case it was nothing. Queenie heard my thoughts and practically dragged me to see a healer.”

“Is everything ok?”

“Yeah. Everything’s fine. It’s just, in about eight months we will be welcoming someone into the family.”

“You’re? Are you? Merlin, we’re going to be parents,” Newt stumbled over his words in disbelief.

“Yeah,” Tina said breathlessly. Finally she could feel a smile pulling at her lips at the joy and happiness that washed over her.

Without warning Newt wrapped his arms around her and picked her up.

“Newt,” she screamed. “Put me down.”

He listened and they both giggled like idiots.

“This has to be the happiest moment of my life,” he told her just before kissing Tina.

“I’m sorry I lied to you about where Queenie and I were going.”

“It’s no bother. I understand why you didn’t want me there. For all you knew you could have just been late. So, how far gone are you?”

“The healer said about eight weeks.”

“That’s two months, already.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is NOT going to be a pregnancy fic. though the pregnancy may come into play with the plot later on.


	9. chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here comes that big drop on this emotional roller coaster.
> 
> *goes to hide*

They decided to wait until Tina was twelve weeks along before telling Newt’s family. It was killing them waiting so long, but it would only be one month after Tina found out when they would be able to tell his family. The only reason Queenie knew was because she was with Tina when the healer gave her the news and Tina couldn’t very well hide anything from a legilimense sister when it evokes strong emotions. They didn’t want to admit it but both Newt and Tina were nervous about something going wrong.

The first two weeks went by fairly smoothly, at least what could be considered smooth in early pregnancy. Tina suffered from terrible morning sickness that only seemed to strike at night. She felt like she could strangle the person who named it morning sickness. Her throat felt raw from vomiting so much. Her breasts were killing her, she could barely stand to let her shirt touch them. Not to mention the headaches she started getting the day after seeing the healer.

She had made a point to decide on a midwife immediately. Tina had chosen a kindly older witch named Arabella Watson. Midwife Watson assured Tina that all these symptoms were normal.

The first day of week ten of her pregnancy was when things changed.

Tina had decided to take a nap, she was exhausted more often than not these days. When she woke up from her nap it wasn’t from getting enough rest. Unfortunately, it was because she felt something wet between her legs. The sharp scent of iron hit her nose. She was almost too afraid to look and see what she knew was happening.

“Newt,” she yelled as loudly as she could. Even if he didn’t hear her, she was sure her thoughts were loud enough to attract Queenie’s attention.

Sure enough Newt and Queenie rushed into the bedroom.

“What is it, Teen?” Queenie asked, not really needing Tina to answer.

“I think I’m losing it. I think I’m losing the baby,” Tina was frantic.

“I’ll send for the midwife. Queenie, why don’t you take Eli to the bakery. I’m sure Jacob would like to spend some time with him,” Newt said.

“Yeah, ok,” Queenie said. Her face was so pale but she turned around and left the door frame.

Newt reluctantly followed Queenie out of the bedroom and to the living room stopping in front of the fireplace. He took a pinch of green powder from a pot on the mantle.

“Arabella Watson’s office,” Newt said after throwing the green powder into the fire grate.

He felt like his head was spinning, it was a dizzying experience. It was also an odd experience, being that his body from his neck down remained in place in his living room.

“Mr. Scamander, what is it?” the midwife was startled to say the least. She didn’t expect to be hearing from the Scamanders for months yet.

“We think Tina may be having a miscarriage,” Newt said in a rush.

“Ok. I’ll be right there. For now, try to get her cleaned up and keep her calm.”

If there was one thing he could do at this time it most certainly was not keeping Tina calm. He walked back into the bedroom and over to the bed and sat down, putting his arms around her. It wasn’t a comfortable position to be sitting in but neither of them cared. He was acutely aware of Tina’s quiet tears. She had been so stoic during the past weeks, trying to put on a brave face during the worst of the symptoms, but this was not something she could even come close to hiding her emotions about.

Once Arabella arrived she cleaned Tina up and gave her a calming draught. The no nonsense midwife shooed Newt out of the bedroom, which he didn’t seem to happy about.

“How long ago did this start?” Arabella asked Tina.

“Maybe a half hour ago,” Tina’s voice was shaking like a leaf.

“I want to wait a bit before giving you anything to help things along. We don’t want you to lose too much blood but we don’t want you to get an infection.”

“Ok. So what am I supposed to do while we wait?”

“Try to get some rest. I know that’s difficult with what’s happening and you’re probably in a lot of pain but you need rest.”

“Ok.”

Tina felt numb. Her nerves were calmed from the draught Arabella had given her but Tina was feeling like she was just going through the motions at this point. They had been so happy and excited only a few hours ago and now, here they were, so heartbroken neither she nor Newt knew what to do with their selves.

Arabella walked out of the room, allowing Newt to enter again. He immediately went a lay beside his wife putting his arms around her.

“I’m so sorry, Newt,” Tina was on the verge of tears again.

“It’s not your fault, Tina.” Newt was adamant in his opinion. “I know this is one of the last things you want to hear but there was nothing we could do. Everything was fine an hour ago. You couldn’t have known this was going to happen.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be fair I did warn you that this was going to be a crazy ride. Next week is a Jacob/Queenie chapter.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy a happyish Jacob/Queenie chapter. I’m sorry for the drama of the last chapter.

While Newt and Tina were just beginning to feel the weight of their grief Queenie made her way to Jacob’s apartment above his new bakery. She could smell the sugary warm scent of sweet rolls baking and walked up the stairs, Eli in her arms.

“Momma, why did we have to leave so fast? What’s wrong, mommy?” Eli’s soft voice asked.

“Auntie Tina is having some problems with the baby. She needed some time with just Uncle Newt,” Queenie didn’t even know where to begin to explain this to her four year old son.

She was so heartbroken for her sister. Queenie had almost lost Eli not long after joining Grindelwald but she couldn’t imagine actually losing him.

Queenie took a deep breath and raised her hand. She knocked on the door three times.

“Coming,” She heard Jacob call. After a few seconds the door swung open in front of her. “Queenie, what is it?”

“Can we come in?” Queenie asked him. She didn’t need to be a legilimens to know he could tell something was bothering her.

“Yeah,” he said as he stepped aside revealing a humble living room and past that a kitchen.

She could tell he had been working on something in the kitchen. He was wearing an apron smeared with flour. Looking into the kitchen she could see a ball of dough in the counter.. She wondered what he was making.

“What’s wrong, Queenie?”

“Can we talk without Eli?” She was barely keeping it together as it was.

“Yeah. Follow me.”

She sat Eli down in the living room and turned the radio onto a show he liked. Jacob lead her to his bedroom and closed the door.

“What is it, Queenie? You know you can tell me anything.”

“It’s Tina. We think she might be having a miscarriage. I needed to get Eli out of that house. He didn’t need to be around that and Teen and Newt are probably glad to have him out of their hairs for a bit. Can Eli and me stay here for a few hours?”

“Of course. I was just making some scones, if you want to help.”

“That would be great. Thank you, Jacob.”

“It’s no problem. Now, why don’t you try to get calmed down some and join me and Eli in the kitchen.”

Jacob walked out of the room leaving Queenie to herself. She could hear him say something to Eli followed by the boy’s enthusiastic reply. She leaned against the bedroom door and closed her eyes. She could feel the tears forming, her face felt hot and she was having trouble controlling her breathing. Queenie focused on taking deep breaths and listening to Eli’s thoughts. His head was mostly filled with happy thoughts but there was a hint of worry for her. She was so rarely frazzled like this in Eli’s presence. She had always made it a point to at least act calm, even if all hell was breaking loose when she was with him. After a minute she could feel her pulse start to slow and her breathing became normal. She decided it was time to join her son and ex fiance in the kitchen. Jacob always made such delicious scones.

“So, what kind of scones are we making?” Queenie asked.

“This batch here is orange and ginger. My next batch is going to be lemon and lavender,” Jacob said.

“The lemon and lavender always were some of my favorites,” Queenie smiled at the fact her seemed to remember.

“I know, that’s why I decided on those.” Jacob gave her a small smile.

They spent the afternoon in Jacob’s kitchen mixing dough, briefly kneading it, cutting the dough into triangles and baking them. Within the hour the small apartment was filled with a sweet citrusy scent. It brought back so many happy memories to Queenie. Memories of happy rainy days spent in an apartment above a New York City bakery.

Eli had enjoyed getting to lick the bowl, of course. It brought a smile to Queenie’s face. She hadn’t been able to bake or cook while working for Grindelwald. She had forgotten how much she loved it until she had helped Tina prepare dinner that first night back from Austria.


End file.
